Mengganggumu itu Menyenangkan!
by Hagi.Oh.Hagi
Summary: Au-ah gelap ! xD …. Baca aja sendiri! :d B.A.P. ZelUp. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…


**Cast**: - Choi Jun Hong (Zelo)

- Moon Jong Up (Jongup)

- Another B.A.P Member

**Summary**: Au-ah gelap ! xD …. Baca aja sendiri! :d | ZelUp. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…

**Length**: -?

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance; Humor gagal; Entahlah .-.

Langsung saja!

**.**

**Mengganggumu itu Menyenangkan!**

**.**

Suatu sore di dorm B.A.P

"Jongup hyung!" panggil Zelo sambil mengusap matanya menandakan baru bangun tidur.

"ne?" jawab Jongup malas.

"Kenapa dorm sepi sekali, kemana yang lain?" tanyanya sambil celingukan karena hanya mendapati Jongup seorang diri di ruang Tv.

"Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung ada jadwal di radio kalau Daehyun hyung dan Youngjae hung pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sebulan mendatang" jawab Jongup sekenannya tak terlalu memperhatikan tanggapan dari Zelo. Zelo yang heran bercampur penasaran pun perlahan menghampiri Jongup yang duduk di depan Tv. Meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jongup yang lebih pendek darinya.

Melihat Jongup sedang bermain game terbesit dipikirannya untuk mengganggu hyungnya yang satu ini, menurutnya mengganggu Jongup itu menyenangkan karena Jongup sangat mudah dialihkan perhatiannya dan mudah dibohongi.

"Ehm Jongup sedang apa?" Tanya Zelo menunggu respon Jongup.

"Sedang main game" jawabnya acuh tanpa menyadari ucapan Zelo barusan

1%

5%

15%

…

99% otaknya men-loading sampai 100%

"Eh? Jjakkaman! YA! Kenapa kau memanggilku tidak dengan menggunakan embel-embel hyung ha? Aku itu lebih tua darimu tau!" kata Jongup kesal membalikkan tubuhnya yang sekarang menghadap Zelo namun agak mendongak mengingat dia lebih pendek dari Zelo. Zelo hanya cengengesan melihat reaksi dari hyung kesayangnganya itu, lalu dengan cepat ia pun mempersempit jarak antara mereka sampai kaki mereka beradu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu" ucap Zelo dengan nada meremehkan.

"YA! Kau itu HARUS memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung!" jawabnya makin kesal ia pun meletakkan Ipad miliknya, menyudahi aktifitasnya bermain game karena moodnya yang sudah dibuat menjadi buruk oleh Zelo. Setelah meletakkan Ipad disampingnya, ia memandang Zelo heran, 'kenapa jarak Zelo dekat sekali dengannya' (baru tersadar).

"Menjauhlah dariku kau membuatku risih!"

Zelo? Bukannya menjauh malah makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongup.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Karena risih Jongup pun berdiri menjauhi Zelo dan berjalan menuju Dapur. Namun lagi-lagi Zelo malah mengekor Jongup, Jongup sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Ia baru sadar saat hendak ingin berbalik dan ia menabrak Zelo.

"YA! Kau ini kenapa sih? Mengikutiku terus, kau kurang kerjaan eoh?" Tanya Jongup kesal karena dari tadi Zelo terus mengganggunya. Namun Zelo hanya memandangnya polos lalu merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Jongup. Jongup? Ia malah heran apa yang akan dilakukan Zelo yang mensejajarkan tubuhnya mengahadapnya.

"Jongup" wajahnya mendekat.

"…"

"Jong-up" semakin mendekat.

"…"

"Moon-" hampir tidak ada jarak "Jong-"

"…"

"up" hidung mereka bersentuhan dan …

**_PLETAKKK_**

Jongup dengan wajah memerah kesal karena telah di permainkan Zelo pun dengan bangga hati memberikan jitakkan gratis kepada Kepala Zelo.

"Appo…!" kata Zelo mengusap-usap kepalanya yang malang sehabis dijitak Jongup tadi.

"YA! Maknae jelek beraninya kau mempermainkanku!"

Dan setelah itu pun berbunyi plakk, bugh, bakk, bugh, tamparan demi pukulan yang Jongup layangkan(?) untuk Zelo.

"Appo hyung…!"

"Kau kira kau bisa membodohi dan mempermainkanku eoh? Kau salah!"

bugh, bakk, bugh.

"Hyung sudah! Berhanti agh! Auu!"

"Setelah kupukul kau baru memanggilku hyung? YA!"

"Ak-ku minta maaf hyung"

Bugh, Jongup bukannya berhenti dan menuruti Zelo untuk berhenti memukulinya ia malah semakin keras memukul Zelo. Zelo yang sudah merasa kesakitan akibat pukulan Jongup, akhirnya dengan cepat menangkap kedua tangan Jongup. Lalu menarik tubuh kecil Jongup dalam pelukannya. Mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Jongup saat Jongup meronta-ronta ingin di lepaskan.

"YA! Lepas!" kata Jongup sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Zelo.

"…"

"Le-pash-kan aku!" kali ini mencoba dengan memukuli Zelo agar di lepaskan.

"…"

Karena sadar rontaannya(?) tidak berguna ia pun pasrah saja dengan apa yang Zelo lakukan. Jongup memandang heran Zelo yang memeluknya hanya diam saja.

"YA! Zelo-ah!" bentak Jongup.

"mwo?" jawab Zelo santai yang masih setia memeluk Jongup.

"Kau tuli eoh?"

"ani" jawabnya polos dan jawabab itu sukses membuat Jongup bertambah kesal.

"Kubilang lepaskan! Jadi … cepat lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau-ah bagini menyenangkan" katanya makin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Jongup sesak napas. Jongup pun memukul-mukul Zelo sekenanya untuk melonggarkan pelukannya.

"hah hah K-kau… kau mau membunuhku eoh?" kata Jongup terengah-engah karena hampir kahabisan napas.

"Hyung kau tau?" kini Zelo malah bertanya.

"tidak" jawab Jongup cepat.

"Aku suka mengganggumu!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Eh?" Jongup heran dengan peunturan Zelo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, menggangggumu itu menyenangkan" aku Zelo lagi.

"Mwoya! Apanya yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Jongup kesal.

"Ya… menyenangkan saja"

Dan _bla-bla-bla_…

Sementara mereka masih berpelukkan sambil mengobrol ria, ditempat lain…

"YA! Jung Daehyun! Tunggu aku!" seru Youngjae berlari menyusul Deahyun yang ada di depannya.

"Kau itu jalannya jangan cepat-cepat!"

"Kau itu yang jalannya lelet"

"Aku bawa banyak barang tau!"

"aku juga"

"Aish jinjja!"

"Setidaknya kan kau bisa berjalan lebih lambat dan tunggu aku!" perintah Youngjae

"nae!"

.

Pintu Lift terbuka menampakkan dua sosok namja tampan dan manis yang menenteng plastic belanjaan. Namja manis, Youngjae berjalan tergopoh-gopoh membawa plastic belanjaan yang lebih banyak tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena menginjak kulit pisang yang entah dari mana asal dan tujuannya(?).

"Huuwwwaaaaa!"

GUBRAKKK

Belanjaan segala macam tercecer dengan tidak rapinya.

"Appo…! YA! Jung Daehyun kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada kulit pisang disitu?" mulai bangkit dari acara jatuhnya.

"Mana kutahu kalau disitu ada kulit pisang! Kalaupun aku tahu apa aku harus menyuruh kulit pisangnya minggir terlebih dahulu sebelum kau injak!"

"ya bukan begitu… aish sudahlah, cepat kemari dan bantu aku!"

"nae!" dengan malas Daehyun pun menghampiri Youngjae dan membantunya.

.

Sampai di pintu Dorm Daehyun yang membuka pintu karena yang membawa barang paling sedikit.

**_CEKLEK_**

Pintu terbuka mereka berdua pun segera masuk dan melesat ke dapur saat hendak menuju dapur mereka melewati ruang Tv. Mereka berdua pun dikejutkan dengan suguhan yang mereka dapatkan, yaitu mendapati dua member Teletubis yang sedang berpelukan ria berpindah ke dorm mereka. Mereka (dua member teletubis) disitu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah duo Maknae's mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zelo dan Jongup.

"YA! Kalian berdua!" seru Younjae dan mereka (Zelo dan Jongup) serempak menoleh ke tempat suara. Mereka berdua keasyikkan mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari ke datangan Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" bentak Youngjae

"sedang berpelukan"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" kata Younjae menyipitkan matanya menatap Daehyun.

"I-itu…! Ini semua ulah Zelo bukan aku hyung!" kata Jongup yang mulai meronta-ronta lagi.

"Ani! Ini salah Jongup hyung, karena ia minta diganggu"

"mwo? Minta diganggu? YA! Sejak kapan aku minta di-gang-gu? Ugh lepas! Lepaskan aku! YA! "

Belum Youngjae ingin memberikan omelan terbaiknya untuk mereka (Zelo dan Jongup) tiba-tiba Daehyun memotongnya.

"Sudahlah kita tidak usah ikut campur, itu urusan mereka" potong Daehyun santai.

"T-tap-.."

"Hah… sebaiknya aku beristirahat, badanku rasanya pegal semua" ujar Daehyun pergi menuju kamarnya.

"YA! Tunggu dulu! Bantu aku membereskan semua barang belanjaan ini!"

"taruh saja sendiri!"

"Aish jinjja!"

Menoleh ke dua orang yang sedari tadi masih berpelukan.

"APA?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab duo Maknae's serentak sambil menggeleng.

Youngjae pun dengan tidak rela hati dan dengan sangat amat terpaksa akhirnya harus membereskan barang belanjaan yang bukan main banyaknya karena persediaan untuk sebulan sendirian. Ia menuju ke dapur sambil mengomel ria dengan omelan yang tak jelas arti dan maksudnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Jongup yang melembut akhirnya. Zelo pun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku-"

"nae?"

"Sebenarnya-"

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Hyung ingin tau?"

"nae! Cepat katakan!" Jongup agak kesal karena Zelo yang berbelit-belit.

"Itu-"

"Itu? Itu apa?"

"Ehmm…"

"nae!"

Zelo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongup dan berbisik.

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**.**

Mian kalau FF-nya jelek, ini adalah FF B.A.P pertama saya. Selain itu FF ini juga ada secara tidak sengaja karena terinspirasi dari Killing Camp B.A.P ep 1. Saat Jongup di bodohi oleh Daehyun ._.v (Roberry ticket)

Ehm … saya minta saran agar dilanjutkan atau tidak! Jadi… Please review ! J

Oh ya satu lagi (hehe) Mianhae kalau FF lain belum rampung malah mem-publish FF ini… Jongseonghamnida! (bow sedalam-dalamnya melebihi dalamnya ember kecil*xD)


End file.
